


Love on the Battlefield

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2015 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQWeek2015, Day 7: Forbidden Love<br/>The Seelie and Unseelie courts have been locked in battle since before all records.  Princess Regina, heir to the Unseelie Court, didn't expect to find love again after the death of Daniel at the hands of Princess Snow of the Seelie Court.  She certainly didn't expect to fall in love with the enemy during a string of pitched battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the Battlefield

The first time Regina saw Emma was on the battlefield. Most of the fighters of the Unseelie Court favored darkness and shadows, and if they fought openly, usually used brutal, blood encrusted weapons or magics of ice and snow. Regina was different, had always been different from the rest of her court. Her passions burned as bright as the fire she wielded, and she stood out as boldly as the flashes of her magics.

Emma only stood out because of how little she stood out. She was the daughter of Queen Snow and Prince Charming of the Seelie Court, and she should’ve posed arrogantly with the rest of the Seelie nobility. She had the looks for it: golden hair hanging around her shoulders, perfect complexion, shining eyes and an athletic figure with plenty of feminine curves. Despite that, the simple dull red leather jack she favored, the way she slouched like she wanted to be overlooked, and the way she avoided crowds all kept her from prominence even though she was the heir.

Most people overlooked Emma. Both courts mocked her, the Seelie Court behind her back while the Unseelie Court did so openly. No one thought anything of her. She was weak, never having mastered any of the burning, brilliant solar magics her mother was so praised for.

Regina saw her though. It had been a typical battle, one more in a long line of battles between the two courts which had been fought since before written record. Far too many had died on both sides during the countless years, and no one even knew why anymore. No one except, perhaps, for Regina’s mother, who had been Queen of the Unseelie Court for longer than even the next eldest fae could recall.

Emma’s preferred weapon was a slim, well balanced double edged sword. She wielded it like she was born with the blade in her hand, showing more skill with the weapon than even her famous father, although she kept her style simple and basic, not wasting even a single motion with the sort of flourishes common in Seelie swordsmanship. The utilitarian moves drew sneers from most, but Regina saw more. She saw just how efficiently Emma dispatched her foes, and it roused her curiosity.

Regina made herself known with a blast of fire. Emma twisted around, batting the attack aside with the flat of her sword, redirecting the flames so that they dispatched a redcap that had been charging her. The two heirs eyed each other in silence for a long moment, sword against flame, before Emma spoke.

“You killed my grandfather,” Emma said.

Regina shrugged. It had been the only time her mother had ever expressed pride in her accomplishments. Killing the sitting king of the Seelie Court was something that had never been done, even by Queen Cora. Despite that she never really felt pride in it. His death didn’t bring back Daniel, who had been killed in battle by then Princess Snow years before, making her victory hollow.

“You’ve killed many Unseelie, even today,” Regina drawled. “I’m sure their families must not be very fond of you.”

Emma flinched. “Yeah, well, we’re at war.”

“Exactly,” Regina agreed. “Shall we fight, then?”

Emma didn’t hesitate, darting forward with her sword leading the way. Regina teleported away at the last moment, the sword meeting nothing but purple smoke as she appeared behind the Seelie Princess, fireball already directed toward her. Emma spun smoothly, batting the fireball back at Regina who didn’t even move.

“Hah!” Emma said. “That all you’ve got?”

Her grin faded as the flames slowly shrank back into a tiny ball in Regina’s hand once again. “Really, dear? Did you think my own magic could hurt me?”

Emma raised her sword in salute, the two preparing to fight more seriously when the horns suddenly rang out, signaling a retreat by the Unseelie Court.

“See you around, princess,” Emma said. Regina just gave her a sneer before she teleported away.

 

* * *

 

Years passed, and Emma and Regina met several more times in the interim, always on the battlefield. Despite the frequent encounters neither had ever fought each other seriously. In the beginning one side or the other always seemed to retreat before either could go all out, and as time passed they spent more time bantering and less time actually trying to kill each other. Regina didn’t want to admit it, but she found herself actually looking forward to crossing wits with the Seelie Princess.

Not that she was attached to the girl or anything. She was the child of Queen Snow, and for that alone she deserved to die. But compared to her insufferable mother, Emma was almost tolerable. She wasn’t arrogant or overbearing, and she actually had enough power to get away with such behavior if she desired. Despite what many thought, her humility wasn’t a sign of weakness. The more Regina observed her, the more she recognized the strength of the other woman.

“Regina,” Kathryn said, pulling her from her reverie. “You’ve been spacing out a lot lately.”

Regina cleared her throat, looking around at the gathering. They were celebrating yet another meaningless victory. Or were they commiserating one of their defeats? Regina couldn’t even keep track anymore. “It’s nothing important.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Kathryn smirked. “I know that look in your eye. I was starting to think you were never going to get over Daniel.”

“What?!” Regina said. “What are you talking about?”

“Deny it all you want,” Kathryn said. “Nobody knows you as well as I do, Regina. Who is it that’s on your mind so much all of a sudden?”

“You’re being completely ridiculous,” Regina huffed.

“Whatever you say, Regina,” Kathryn drawled.

Regina knew that her best friend was out of her mind. Emma was the enemy. It didn’t matter that she was beautiful, and strong, and able to keep up with her in their bantering. She was the Princess of the Seelie Court, the heir to the enemy. The whole concept was ridiculous.

Still, she couldn’t get Kathryn’s words out of her head, and three days later when she found herself fighting against the blonde princess once again the thought kept intruding upon her consciousness. More than ever she found herself distracted by the other woman’s smooth hair, her bright eyes...

She barely jumped back in time to avoid getting her first wound at the other woman’s hands. “You really should pay more attention,” Emma laughed.

Regina narrowed her eyes and pushed with her magic. A wave of purple energy shot forth, and as usual Emma concentrated with her blade, bringing it down at just the right moment to split the magic in half, leaving her unharmed. The blonde smirked and began to make a snarky remark, when she suddenly yelped as Regina tackled her, the two falling backwards into the underbrush at the edge of the battlefield. Emma dropped her sword as they tumbled, until finally Regina was sitting astride her, hands pinning her shoulders to the ground.

Regina smirked superiorly, leaning down so that she could look right into Emma’s eyes. “Who wasn’t paying attention?” she mocked.

The next thing Regina knew she felt soft, warm lips pressing against her own. Her eyes widened in shock, before a moan escaped her as she began to kiss back. She released Emma’s shoulders, drawing the other woman into an embrace, which was swiftly returned. Before she knew it they rolled over, Emma on top, and for a moment her heart clenched in fear. But instead of wrestling her into submission Emma simply continued kissing her, the motions becoming more heated.

They only broke apart a few minutes later when the horns sounded once again, this time signaling the retreat of the Seelie Court. Emma sat up, and the two locked eyes for a long moment. Before they could think of anything to say the horns sounded again and Emma stood and ran.

 

* * *

 

A week later they met again, and this time without a word being exchanged they fought in a way that sent them away from the main force, moving a short distance into the trees where no one could see them. When they were truly alone Regina spoke. “You kissed me.”

“You kissed me back,” Emma pointed out.

Regina hesitated. “What does this mean?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said. “But I kinda want to do it again.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “We’re supposed to be enemies.”

“Maybe,” Emma said. “But I didn’t start this war.”

“Neither did I,” Regina said.

“Exactly,” Emma said, lower her weapon and stepping forward. “The way I see it, I’d rather be kissing you than killing you. And its not like we have a reason to hate each other.”

“Your mother killed Daniel,” Regina said.

Emma shrugged. “You killed my grandfather.”

They stood, facing each other, beyond words, until suddenly they dove at each other, pressing fevered kisses to each other’s lips. Emma’s sword hit the ground, unnoticed, as they embraced each other.

 

* * *

 

A year passed. Regina no longer contented herself with encountering Emma on the battlefield. They had long since worked out secret meetings. They saw each other at least once a week, more often when they could. For the first time since Daniel died Regina was happy. Everything wasn’t perfect, but Emma was _enough_.

“Regina!” Kathryn shouted, bursting into her room.

“What?” Regina asked, jumping to her feet from where she had been brushing out her hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Princess Emma!?” Kathryn demanded. “Are you insane?”

“W-what about her?” Regina asked.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “There’s no time for that. That little weasel Sidney saw you with her. He’s told everyone. _Everyone_.”

“Mother?” Regina gasped.

“ _Everyone!”_ Kathryn yelled. “The only reason I’m here first is that she’s so angry she’s foaming at the mouth! Once she stops killing courtiers stupid enough to get close she’s going to calm down and come for you! You must flee!”

Regina grabbed her bag, tossing items into it blindly. “Kathryn, I-”

“Don’t,” Kathryn said. “Just answer me one thing. Does she make you happy?”

Despite the fear Regina felt she smiled at the other woman. “Yes.”

“Then that’s enough,” Kathryn said. “Now go! Before it’s too late!”

Regina teleported away, making several quick hops, pausing briefly to send a message to Emma by mirror. Before long she reached a quiet clearing where she began to pace frantically. She was consumed by worry before finally sighing with relief as a large white swan flew into the clearing. It landed and slowly transformed into her beautiful lover.

“Regina?” Emma asked. “What’s wrong?”

Regina ran into her arms. “They found out. They know about us!”

Emma froze. “How?”

“We were followed,” Regina said. “My mother is on the warpath. The whole Unseelie Court knows. There’s no way that we’ll be a secret from your mother for long.”

Emma swallowed hard and looked into Regina’s eyes. “We can’t go back.”

“I-,” Regina sighed. “I can’t. I must disappear. But that doesn’t mean that your mother...”

“No,” Emma said. “My mom hates you. There’s no way she’d be okay with this. And even if she was, I won’t leave you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Regina whispered, giving her a gentle kiss.

“But where can we go?” Emma asked.

“I’ve thought about leaving for a long time,” Regina said, reaching into her pack and pulling out a single crystalline bean. “This can take us to another world. A world without the courts, somewhere we can just be ourselves.”

“A second chance,” Emma said. “We can really be together.”

“Yes,” Regina said. “Will you come with me?”

Emma smirked. “Do you even have to ask?”

Moments later the clearing was empty once again. When search parties finally tracked their trails they found nothing but the residue of dimensional travel. Both courts arrived at nearly the same time, and any useful traces were lost in the ensuing battle. Both sides blamed the other, and the war continued unabated.

In another world Emma and Regina, despite many trials and struggles, were together, and so they lived happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Final entry of the winter 2015 Swan Queen Week. This was forbidden love, and the ending was a bit sappy. It felt right to wrap up Swan Queen Week with a happily ever after, though.


End file.
